Kellybugs coming back
by finnishlady
Summary: Dinozzo is in love with a girl. But not just any girl. A Girl who was supposed to be dead. Kelly Gibbs. Due to her amnesia she doen't know that she's dating his father's senior field agent. What happens when everyone finds out the shocking truth? When Gibbs starts to be a father again what will happen between Tony and his girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction and I'm also from Finland so my englisg might be a little rusty. Hope I got it mostly right.**

It was a sunny day in DC. It was the beginning of july and Tony Dinozzo was driving to her girlfriend's apartment. They had been dating for over 5 months now and Tony had decided that it was time for her to meet his family A.K.A his team. His collegue Timothy McGee had suggested that they would all come together to his apartment for barbecuing. Every team member was invited: Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and of course Gibbs. Tony was proud to introduce his girlfriend Sam to everyone. Sam Costner. She really was something. Tony loved her very much even though they had only been dating for 5 months.

Tony went to pick Sam from her apartment and stepped inside without knocking. "Sam? Babe where are you?". Sam ran from the bedroom "Tony oh my god oh my god I'm sorry I'm little bit late but I don't know what to wear. Give me just couple minutes". Tony had to laugh for this sight in front of him. Sam was wearing only her underwear but she was carrying like 10 or maybe 20 different clothes in her lap. Tony shook his head. "you look perfect in that outfit but I think that it may show a little too much for my boss". She laughed and gently slapped his shoulder. "stop it Tony. I want to look pretty in front of your co-workers. I just don't know what to wear. Tell me Tony! Tell me!" Tony just kissed her, winked and said "well you should pick something that is easy to get rid of when we get home later". Sam laughed and threw some clothes at him teasingly. He decided that he would go to use the bathroom while she got dressed and when he came back Sam was already ready in her beautiful red dress.

They took the bottles of vine from the kitchen counter and walked to his car. Sam was checking her make up from the mirror while Tony was driving and told Tony that maybe she should just wear the sunglasses the whole time because her make up wasn't like she wanted. Tony rolled his eyes and went all gentleman after that and said that she was beautiful with or without the makeup or ever if her make up made her look like a panda. Tony couldn't help at wonder how Sam had changed him. He was becoming a real genteman and a great boyfriend and he felt like he had met the right girl. A girl who made him want to commit. Yeah, Sam was definitely the right girl for him.

They arrived to McGee's house where they were greeted by the whole team except for gibbs. The bossman had called Abby that he would be about half an hour late but they could start barbecuing without him. Everybody greeted Sam. They were truly eager to meet the girl who had been making Tony so happy these last months. Tony decided to introduce everyone to Sam. "Sam this is my team. This is my 'almost little sister Abby', this is my favourite computer freak McGoo but he also goes with McGee, this is doctor Mallard but I assume that he wants you to call him Ducky but I prefer Duckman. That is his assistant Jimmy Palmer. This is the person you should never make angry because he might go all mossadninja on you: Ziva. and I assume Gibbs is late?" he asked his team. McGee confirmed his suspisions and told him that Gibbs would be here in half an hour.

Ducky was first to come to talk to Sam. "Hello young lady. I assume your name is Samantha?" Sam smiled and told Ducky "Well maybe you should be a detective Ducky, instead of being ME". Ducky had to admire how pretty smile this girl had. And she also seemed funny. Ducky smiled brightly and said: "Well it's pure pleasure to meet you Samantha, I was always wondering what kind of a woman would get a grip on our young Anthony and now I'm pleased to see her". "heey Duckman, I have always been a real gentlema.." in a middle of his sentence he realized that what's the point going there.. "okey I guess you have a point Duckman". Everyone laughed and headed for the terrace where they were going to barbecue. Abby and Mcgee brought the vine glasses for he vine that Tony and Sam had brought with them.

They were all sitting in the terrace chatting and getting to know each other. Tony was thinking out loud "maybe bossman is having some fun with some redhead and that's why he's late. Bossman has been late a lot lately, he's definitely seeing someone because his face is always red when he enters the bullpen. Or maybe he's just getting old and it takes a while for him to move around.." While thinking this out loud Tony didn't notice Gibbs had come to stand behind him. "Is that a fact Dinozzo?", Gibbs stated and everyone started laughing. Dinozzo went to change the subject immediately. "Boss, this is the famous Sam". For the first time Sam saw Gibbs' face. Gibbs hold his hand and told her "Hi. I'm Gibbs". He was expecting a hand shake but what he saw was something different. Sam tried to sob a small sentence and Gibbs wasn't sure but it sounded like "I'm sorry" and she run inside. Tony stood there with confused look on her face. So did everyone else. Tony went after Sam and Gibbs just looked at his team and asked "What did I do?"

After five minutes Tony came back to the terrace to say goodbyes to his team mates. "Sam has a bad headache. We are heading home. Sam told you guys she was sorry but definitely wants to meet you guys later. Well I'll see you guys at work tomorrow. Bye". Everyone was stunned about Tony's statement. Sam seemed to be just fine before she met Gibbs. As Tony walked to the car where Sam was already waiting for him the team wondered what was going on. "I told them that you got a headache. They understood, it's okey babe", he tried to comfort her crying girlfriend. Tony started to drive and asked if she was okey. She had told him that she had to show him something and that's why they were heading to Sam's home. Tony had no clue what was going on. He just hoped that she was okey.

The car ride was silent. When they arrived to Sam's appartment she told Tony to go sit to the couch and that she would be right back. He had been sitting there for couple of minutes when she came back with a box. He didn't dare to ask about it. He just waited for her to tell him about it. Sam sat down next to Tony and began to explain.

Sam: "Tony.. I haven't told you all about myself."  
Tony: "It's okey, we both have things that we haven't shared yet. It's okey to have little secrets. except if it's that you have been dating my boss, that would be super weid" he tried to joke.  
Sam: "no nothing like that. I actually think that your boss might be my father."

Tony looked at Sam with confused look.  
Tony: "What do you mean you think Gibbs is your father?"  
Sam: "Well I have told you that I've been adopted. I just never told you about my childhood before that because I don't remember. One morning I just woke up in the middle of nowhere and I had no clue who I was or what I was doing there. There were lot of wars in that area so I always assumed that my parents were killed in there. I walked to the nearest city and found this couple who were both working there but heading to their home in U.S. so they offered to take me with them and adopt me. When they took me to the doctor in U.S.A the doc told me that I had been in a car crash. I had a clear bruise from the seatbelt. I had some kind of head injury and that's why I had an amnesia. The couple raised me as their own and they become my family. But I recognized your boss today. I had this picture in my pocket when I woke up wherever I was." She gave tony a small picture from the box. Tony just sat there in silence and took the picture. He was about to laugh. That was a picture of his bossman Gibbs when he was a lot younger. He looked so much different. Sam told him to turn it. Tony did as he was told and saw text. " I will always be with you. I love you Kels. -Daddy". Tony sat there in silence. Could it be? Was his girlfriend in reality Kelly Gibbs.

_  
"I don't know what to say" tony stated. Sam just cried there so Tony hugged her. When she eventually pulled away from him she asked him: " Tony, is it possible that this Gibbs really is my father?". Tony began to explain: "I don't know. Gibbs does have a daughter and her name is Kelly but she is dead. At least everyone thinks so. But it was an car crash and if you were in one.. And your age matches with Kelly's. I don't know Sam. Maybe you just found that picture or something?You just don't look like her. I think I would have noticed if I had been daiting my boss' daughter." Sam began to explain reasons for that: "My face was a mess after that accident. I had a lot of scars and my parents.. well my adoption parents has a lot of money so they spend a lot of it for my plastic surgeries. Tony what are we going to do? What if your boss really is my father? " she was still crying. She didn't know whether it was from joey or terror or what but she just felt like crying. Tony hugged her again. "Well what do you want to do? I could ask Abby run a dna test and we would find out the truth but then I might have to tell her about this situation. Or we can talk to Gibbs or.." tony really didn't know what else to say. Sam sniffed a little and thought about her options. "Maybe I should think this a little before we do anything. Can you stay the night?" Tony nodded and kissed Sam and told her that he would be there for her. No matter how this turned out.

In the morning Tony woke up and noticed Sam staring at her. "Do you like what you're seeing?" Tony tried to joke. Sam wasn't really in the mood for jokes right now. "I just couldn't sleep. Tony.. I was just wondering that maybe you should explain this situation to your boss. And see what he wants to do? Maybe if I'm his daughter he will recognize me? I mean I was wearing sunglasses yesterday so maybe that's why he didn't recognize me. Or then I'm just not his daughter or maybe he doesn't want to have anything to do with me or.." Tony cut her off: "Don't worry babe. I'll talk to Gibbs. I'm sure he wants to meet you and find out the truth. And if he is or isn't your father I'm here for you either way. I love you Sam." Sam smiled. "I love you too, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my past earier." Tony began to kiss her. They laid there for an hour discussing about the situation before Tony had to start to get ready to work. He hadn't really slept last night either. He had just been thinking what was going to happen if he really was seeing his boss' daugter. Well he was just about to find out. He stepped out of the elevator.

_  
Tony noticed that Gibbs was alrealy at the bullpen. He went staight to his desk: "Boss. Could we.. mm.. maybe talk in private?" Gibbs looked at his senior field agent with confused expression. He somehow felt quilty about yesterday, he didn't know what he had done to make Tony's girlfriend so upset but assumed that he was about to find out. He nodded and they headed for the elevator. Once they were in, Gibbs hit the button and the elevator stopped and went dark. "What is it Dinozzo?" They began the discussion which would end up to be one of the most wonderful discussions of Gibbs' life.

Tony: "Well there is no easy way to say this but.. mm.. boss maybe you should sit down?"  
Gibbs: "Are you once again saying that I'm too old to stand or what?"  
Tony: "No boss. This is just a lot to take."  
Gibbs. "Just tell me. What. Is. It"  
Tony: " Well.. I'm just going to give it to you straight then. Sam and I.. We think you are her father and.." Gibbs cut him off.  
Gibbs: "What? It's not possible. If I'm correct she was borned when I was married to Shannon. I never were unfaithful to her and certainly she would have told me if she would be pregnant with another child." Gibbs had to smile at this situation. There was no way he would be the father of this woman.  
Tony: "I'm not talking about another child. Sam was adopted when she was a child. She was in a car crash and has an amnesia. She doesn't remember anything before the crash. This was in her pocket." Tony gave Gibbs the picture and Jetthro took it with his shaking hand.  
Gibbs: "Oh my god. I remember when I gave this picture to kelly."

Gibbs slid down the elevator wall to sit down on the floor. He couldn't believe this. Could his little Kels be alive?

Tony: "Gibbs I know this is a lot to take but we think that Sam is Kelly. She said she has had a lot plastic surgeries because her face was damaged due to the crash.  
Gibbs: "Do you have a picture of her?"  
Tony: "What? of Sam? why?"  
Gibbs: "Because I would recognize her eyes any time!" Gibbs said with frustration. He felt so overwhelmed, he really didn't know how to feel. Tony took his phone from his pocket and showed one picture to Gibbs. Gibbs did something that Tony has never seen. Leroy Jethro Gibbs cried. He just nodded and cried. Tony sat down next to him and decided that maybe he should just wait for the man to collect himself. It was obvious that Gibbs recognized Sam to be Gibbs' own Kellybug. After some time Gibbs was ready to continue their discussion.

Gibbs: "What does kell.. Sam think about this?"  
Tony: "Well she had a same reaction, She just cried. Maybe she gets that from you." Tony once again tried to joke to enlighten the atmosphere. Gibbs did laugh at this. They once again fell in silence. After a long moment Tony asked. "Do you want to meet her?" Gibbs hit Tony behind his head "What do you think Dinozzo?" Tony had to laught at this. This was more the Gibbs he knew. Headslaps and joking. Crying Gibbs was a little weird.

Tony and Gibbs agreed that Gibbs would come by to Sam's apartment in the evening. Tony felt like he should talk to Sam before Gibbs did and Gibbs agreed. Gibbs wasn't able to work after the shocking news. His daughter was alive. He began to think if shannon was also alive. Well right now he couldn't think about Shannon, he has got his baby Kels back. He had to tell someone. And that someone ended up being Ducky.  
Gibbs went down to autopsy where Ducky was doing paperwork about a dead marine. Ducky turned to see Gibbs. "Oh hello Jethro. What brings you here? I don't believe we have any unsolved cases?" Jethro was smiling brighter than ever and shook his head. "Then why are you here? What's going on? You are smiling like a goof".

Gibbs started to tell ducky about the conversation he had just had in the elevator with his senior field agent. "Ducky something amazing has happened. Tony came to talk to me today. He had a photo that I once gave to Kelly". Ducky stared jethro with confusion. "Well why on earth would Anthony have that kind of picture?" Gibbs continued: "It was Sam's photo. Sam has been adopted. He had a car crash as a child and has an amnesia and she doesn't remember her past before it but she had the photo because I.." Ducky cut her off: "Wait Jethro are you saying what I think you're saying? You gave the picrure for Kelly and Sam has it and.. And Sam's reaction yesterday when she saw you.. Is young Samantha really your daughter Kelly?"

Jethro was once again crying: "Tony showed me a picture of her. I didn't recognize her yesterday because the big sunglasses she was wearing but Tony's picture was clear and without the glasses. Those eyes. And that Smile. I would recognize them anytime. That woman really is my daughter. Dycky my Kelly is alive. I got my babygirl back Ducky. Kellybug is alive!" he laughed and cried the same time. Ducky didn't know what to say. He was so happy about Jethro's happiness that for once he didn't find words to say.

When Tony got of the elevator he went to Abby's lab. Abby noticed that someone came to his lab and when she recognized that somebody to be Tony she jumped to hug him. "Abbs, I actually like my bones the way they are. Could you please maybe not crash them" Tony tried to laugh. "Oh sorry mister. What can I do for you?" She let go of tony and looked at him with a huge smile. "Well something's going on and I need your help" Tony stated.

Abby's smile got even bigger and she announced: "I Knew it. I had a feeling that something good was going to happen today. Is it Sam? What's going on? Are you encaged? Is she pregnant? Are you guys mov...?" Tony had to cut her off. "Abbs. You are talking way too much". Tony began to think in his mind about things. What if he and Sam someday got children. Gibbs would actually be the grandfather of his children. He had to smile to himself. This situation was weird but amazing.

"Hello there. Earth to Tony!" Abby began to wave her hand in front of Tony's face. "Yeah sorry Abbs. Back in business. Where were we? Right.. I need your help. I have an dna sample and I need you to run it and do a paternity test". He decided to tell her if she asked about it. He was pretty sure this would be a case. He had an evidence bag in his hands and there was Sam's toothbrush in it. He had grabbed the first thing he could think of and would have Sam's dna in it. Abby's curiousity was one thing you could always count on. Soon Abby started to ask questions:

"Who's toothbrush this is? Who is the assumed father? Is it you toothbrush? Or one of your friends or.." tony once again had to cut her off. "Abby listen to me. The toothbrush is Sam's. And we think Gibbs is the father. And we need you to verify that". Abby looked stunned. She was thinking silently. Now it was tony's turn to wave his hand in front of her face. "Hello. Earth to Abby". "GIBBS HAS A CHILD ALIVE? AND IT'S SAM? YOUR SAM?" she was shouting. Tony started to explain:

" I know it's hard to believe but yeah. When Sam saw Gibbs yesterday she recognized him. She has a picture. Gibbs gave it to her kelly when she was young. Sam/Kelly was in the crash where Gibbs thought that she was killed but somehow she had managed to survive with an amnesia and she doen't remember Gibbs or anything from her past. When I told Gibbs about this he asked me to show a picture of Sam and when I did he began to cry. He had recognized her eyes and smile. Sam has had a lot of plastic surgeries because her face was damaged after the accident. But Gibbs recognized her. We just want to be complitely sure about this and that's why we need you".

When Tony was done talking Abby had tears in her eyes. "That's so cute Tony. Gibbs has a child. He actually cried? Oh my god this is the best thing ever. Give me the toothbrush now mister." and she went to work. "I have the results later this evening". "Thanks Abs", Tony said, gave a hug to Abby and walked out of Abby's lab. Now he had to tell Sam that Gibbs thinks she really is Kelly.

Tony stepped inside of Sam's apartment. "Sam?" Tony shouted. He didn't get an answer. He went to check the kitchen and the living room but she wasn't there. Then he went to her bedroom and spotted her there. She was finally sleeping. He hated to wake her up when she looked so peaceful. He decided that maybe he could let her sleep for a little while longer. She really hadn't got any sleep during the night so it was a good thing that she was finally sleeping. Tony smiled to himself. She was so beautiful. Hard to believe that Gibbs was her father. Tony started to laugh at his thoughts. He went to get a beer from the fridge and watch some TV.

Sam woke up when she heard some noises from the living room. She wondered who that could be. Only Tony had a key to her apartment but it was only 3pm so he would still be at work. She got scared. There must be burglars in her house. Then the voices were gone. What in reality was tony shutting the TV seemed to Sam that the burglars heard her being awake and were now quiet and planning on something. Then she heard steps coming towards her bedroom. Sam went to grab the lamp from her table and went to stand beside her bedroom door. She waited for the burglar to open the door and then she would hit him with the lamp. When she heard the door knob turning she raised the lamp over her head and when she saw the figure entering her room she hit him in the head. Tony fell to the ground with a loud noise.

"TONY!" Sam shouted when she realized that it was indeed her boyfriend. "Tony wake up babe! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you. Please wake up. I let you do all dirty stuff to me in bed for a week if you just wake and be okey please please please". Tony groaned. "Tony are you with me?" Tony turned to lay on his back. "wow, you really are a Gibbs". Sam was confused. "What?" "I just think that you really are a Gibbs. Only Gibbses will hit me in the head all the time". Sam was smiling because she assumed that Tony had spoken to his boss. And she also had heard about the famous headslaps. But maybe Gibbs wouldn't hit him with a lamp?

"Are you okey Tony? How many fingers am I holding up?" "I'm seeing two Sams so it isn't so bad. I've always wanted to have threesome and two of you isn't a bad combination". Sam had to laugh at that. Yeah her man was okey. Sam helped Tony to sit up and lean against the bed. She kneeled in front of him. "I'm so sorry Tony. I didn't mean to hit you. I thought that you were a burglar because you were supposed to be working." "nah, I stopped working after I made my boss cry" "what?". Sam was stunned. Tony had made his boss cry? Tony had made her father cry?

"Yeah. I told him about you and your picture. First he was sceptical but then asked me to show him a picture of you and when I did he recognized your eyes and Smile. Then he started to cry. You are his Kelly." Sam stared at him in shock. "so that man really is my father?" tony started to laught "you're quite a detective Sam". Sam didn't know what to say. She needed to sit down. She went to sit down next to tony and he hugged her. He had a killer headache but it didn't matter right now. His Girlfriend got his father back and his boss who was like a father to him got his daughter back. Wait. Does that mean that he got his sister back? Tony felt so overwhelmed himself, he didn't know what to think. Maybe he had a concussion or something because he couln't think straight. This situation was so weird that his thoughts could be messed up because of that.

Then he felt something wet around his neck. Blood. "Sam. I think I'm bleeding. Can you get me a towel?" Sam had been in her own thoughts and hadn't really realized that Tony was indeed bleeding. He had a cut in his head where the lamp had hit him and it was draining all the way into his neck. She ran to the closet and came back with a towel. She pressed it into the wound and he flinched. "Honey I think we need to go to the hospital. I think you might need stitches. I'm sorry." Tony knew that Sam was upset already so he didn't want to upset her any more by arguing about not wanting to go to the hospital. "Yeah okey let's go then."

Sam drove to the ER and they admitted him right away. Doctors thought that he had a nasty concussion and he indeed needed stitches. When they were driving to the hospital Tony had told Sam that Gibbs was coming by later that evening so they should cancel the meeting. But Tony didn't get a chance to call his boss so Sam decided to be brave and call his boss. And her father. She took Tony's phone from her purse where she had put it after he had insisted that it might be needed at the hospital. Sam walked out of the hospital and sat down on the bench. The phone ringed twice:  
Gibbs: "Yeah, Gibbs"  
Sam: "Hi agent Gibbs this is Sam mm.. or Kelly mm.."  
Gibbs: " Oh yeah hi, I was just about to walk to my car to come to your house."  
Sam: " We are not home, something has happened."  
Gibbs: "wait.. what? What's happened? Where are you? Kelly? Sorry I mean Sam, talk to me"  
Sam: " Well I was taking a nap and I woke up and heard noises and it was still early for Tony to come home so I assumed that there were burglars in my appartment. I didn't know it was Tony. And when he stepped to my bedroom I hit him with a lamp. We had to come to hospital because he was bleeding and needed stitches. They admitted him because he has a concussion. He gets to leave in the morning but we are both staying here tonight. I'm sorry."  
Gibbs: " Is it okey if I come to the hospital to see you guys? I want to see him to make sure he is okey?"  
Sam: "Yeah sure, we are at the Bethesda."  
Gibbs: "Sam.. Are you okey with this too? Did Tony tell you that I recognized you as my..?"  
Sam: " daugter? Yeah he told me. But I had that feeling anyway. I mean I don't remember you but there was something about you.. I'm sorry I don't remember you but I still want to meet you. So If you come to the hospital we can meet and talk more?"  
Gibbs: "I'd like that. See you soon."  
Sam: " See you soon."

Sam hang up the phone. She just had her firts conversation with her father. Her real father. She had been so certain that this day would never become because she assumed his parents were dead. Well what about her mother. She had so many guestions. But she had to be patient and wait for agent Gibbs to arrive.

When Gibbs was driving to the hospital he was thinking about this situation. What was her daughter alike? What had she done this past years? Was she happy? What did she do for her living? So many guestions. But then he began to wonder. He knew some answers. Tony had told him about his girlfriend. She was a nurse. Gibbs couldn't help at wondering that also Sam's mother was a nurse. She doesn't have any kids but she has one brorher. Or adoption brother.

Hmm.. what else. Gibbs remember tony mentioning that she was a Bon Jovi fan because about 5 months ago Tony had been whining that he had to dump this girl because of this and Gibbs had laughed at that. Good thing he didn't.

Wait. His senior field agent was dating his daughter. He started to think this like a father. Tony was over 40 years old when her kellybug was only 30. They had a big age difference. And Tony was doing a dangerous job. His senior field agent really wasn't kind of a man you would want your daughter to date. Tony was great in any way and Gibbs loved him like a son. But would he accept that his daughter and his SFA would be dating. This situation was so complicated.

Abby and Ducky were sipping their drinks while they wated for the computer to tell them the truth about Sam and Gibbs. They were both too exited to do anything else. "Ducky think about this. We may get a new family member soon".

"Oh Abigail, Anthony and Samantha have been dating for only 5 months so i would guess it't too early for them to have kids or.." Abby cut hir off. "No Ducky, I meant that if Sam is indeed Gibbs' daughter in that case we get a new family member. We already met Sam but it's complitely different thing if she is Kelly Gibbs. Gibbs has a daughter. Gibbs is a father. That is just too cute. And weird that Tony is seeing Gibbs' daughter but.."

Abby didn't get a chance to finnish her sentence when they heard peeping and green text popped up on the screen. "POSITIVE MATCH" abby started to yell. She was so happy. Now it was sure. Sam Costner really was Kelly Gibbs. Gibbs' daughter was alive.

Gibbs entered Tony's hospital room. "Hi Sam." he stated, noticing that his senior field agent was sleeping and his girlfriend Samantha was sitting beside him in a hospital chair. Sam turned around when she heard her name. Gibbs froze when he saw her face. He had seen her with glasses yesterday but now he saw her eyes. Oh my god this was his beautiful baby girl. She had been away from him over 20 years. She looked so beautiful and grown up. Gibbs was nearly crying. He didn't really know what to say.

She stood up from the chair and went to hug him. He was surprised but glad about the hug. "I'm sorry Gibbs I didn't mean to be rude and just jump and hug you.. it just.. it just.. felt natural". Gibbs just smiled. He didn't really know what to say. So many words were rolling around his head. "It's okey. It felt good to hug you. It's been so long. Too long".

"Can I ask you somehing Gibbs?" "anything" the man answered. "Are you sure you really are my father. I mean.. mm.. I don't remember you. It's been over 20 years so.." Gibss cut her off. "Yes I'm sure. I couldn't forget you. Ever. You have changed quite a lot but I still recognize your eyes. You have such a beautiful eyes, just like your mother did". Sam was staring at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say.

She didn't have time to reply anyway because they heard noises coming from the man laying in the hospital bed. She went to take his hand. "Hey babe. You up?" Tony smiled at her. "Well I feel like I'm down because I'm seeing the roof above me." Gibbs rolled his eyes at this. "Dinozzo, why are you being such a wiseass even if you're in a hospital bed?" "oh hi boss, didn't see you there. Wait.. so.. you two have officially met.. or?"

Gibbs stated: "Yeah we talked a little. Not that it would cover all the years we've missed but some. How you feeling Dinozzo?". Tony and Sam both smiled. "Better. Now that my girl has got her father back. And my boss who is like a father to me has got her girl back.. wait.. not this again. how's this working. Did I just get my sister back? That would be sick? Isn't it illegal or something to bang your sister?" Sam gently punched tony to the shoulder and Gibbs headslapped Tony. "Hey this is so unfair. Two Gibbses. I feel like I'm not going to survive this one".

**To be continued. **

**Now they all know the truth. But what happens next. Can things ever be the same?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Gibbs, Tony and Sam were talking together in Tony's hospital room. They had avoided talking about Sam being Gibbs' daughter. They were just chatting about random things. Gibbs thought that it would be best if he and Sam would talk about the serious stuff in private. Tony sensed this and made a suggestion. "well guys I'm getting a little hungry here. Maybe you guys could go get me a pizza and maybe mm.. talk and..?" "What? Do I look like a waiter to you Dinozzo?" Sam had to laugh at these two. "Bring me some beer to" Tony tried to avoid the question. Sam came rescue her boyfriend. "Come on Gibbs, let's get the man some pizza". "Bring me the usual" Tony tried to shout after the two Gibbses. He didn't have to say that. He knew that his girlfriend and boss would know his favourite anytime.

They didn't talk at all when they walked to his car. Both Gibbses were silent. Neither one knew what to say to each other after all these years. Just when Gibbs was about to say something, anything, his phone rang. They both stopped walking. "Yeah, Gibbs". Gibbs had to take his phone farther from his ear because of Abby's shouting. Sam could here that there was some girl shouting positive match over and over again. She knew that it would propably be Abby. She started to smile herself. Now it was true. This was his father. She had found her father after all these years.

Gibbs just stared at Sam and finally told her. " I guess you heard what Abby told me?" Sam smiled goofily: "it was hard not to." they both smiled themselves and continued to walk to Gibbs' car.

When they stepped inside of his car Gibbs tried to say something wise. "How do you feel about all this?". Sam thought this for a moment before answering: "I don't really know. I mean I'm so glad I finally found my father. I really thought that you would be dead. But I really don't know you at all so this is pretty weird. I hope you understand that it's going to take a while for me to call you dad and stuff like that. Or maybe it will take couple of beers but.." Gibbs laughed at his daughter's joke. "I know this is a lot to take. And I don't expect you to call me dad right away or maybe ever. What ever feels right to you. You can just call me Gibbs before you know what you want call me." Sam smiled at this. She was glad that her father was so understanding about this. "Gibbs. If you want.. You can call me Kels or Kelly. I don't remember my life as Kelly Gibbs but it would feel nice if you called me that. Maybe it would also help you to realize that your daughter is really back" Gibbs was almost crying. His daughter was so toughtfull and sweet. He didn't get a chance to raise her but still she became a sweet and caring person. He was so proud of his little angel. "I'd like that Kels".

When they waited their pizzas they started to getting to know each other. Gibbs decided to ask her about herself. "So Kels, tell me about yourself". Sam really didn't know where to begin. "Well I'm a nurse. mm.. I like books and movies and.. and.. and.. I really don't know what to say. These things seem so superficial after all these years." Gibbs had to agree, he wanted to know everything about his angel but he felt like he didn't have to know about her interests towards movies right away. Gibbs went straight to the point. "Are you happy Kels? With your life?". Sam went silent after this. After thinking for a while she said: "Yeah I guess so. I mean my parents.. sorry.. my adoption parents are amazing. I had a great childhood after I met them. My brother and I.. we are so close. I love my family. And now I have Tony in my life.. I think I'm happy. Of course I think everyday how my life was before the crash or what my life would have been without it but.. I guess I've learned to live with it." Gibbs gave a sad smile for that. He was beyond happy that her daughter ended up with a good family. But he also felt bad about all of that time they didn't get to spend together. And her daughter had a new father now and.. It was a lot to take. Tony's pizza was now ready so they started to walk back to Gibbs' car. They were chatting about the smaller things now. Hobbies and interests. Education. Work. Stuff like that. When they started to talk, they couldn't stop. Somehow this felt so good and right. For both of them.

When they stepped into Tony's hospital room they both had to laugh at the sight. Tony was sitting on his hospital bed and playing with a piece of bubble wrap. Just pinching the air out of it with a small click. Sam had to ask about this. "Tony what the hell are you doing with that? Are you a five-year-old?" Gibbs smiled at his daughter. She talked a little bit like him. Tony told them how his "idiot nurse" didn't want to entertain him so she brought him a piece of bubble wrap so he could play with it.

They laughed and chatted for a while until Gibbs announced that he should go home. "Got a hot date Boss?" Tony just had to ask. "Yeah as a matter of fact I do. With a boat. And bourbon. Get some rest Dinozzo. Don't piss off all the nurses" Tony tried to say something wise to his boss but felt like maybe he should give the father and the daughter a chance to have their goodbyes so he decided to be quiet. Gibbs was silent but Sam said: "Well I guess I'll see you around Gibbs. Maybe we could go for coffee some day?" Gibbs smiled again like a goof and they exchanged phonenumbers. Gibbs left the hospital with a huge smile on his face. 

Sam and Tony were silent. Tony was eating his pizza and Sam just sat on the chair next to Tony's hospital bed staring at her hands. "Wanna talk about it Sam?". "I'm not Sam". Was the simple reply. Tony looked at her with a confused face. "Should I call you Kelly then or...?" He wasn't sure what kind of a situation this was. He knew that she would be upset after this past two days and he really didn't know how to comfort her or what to say to her. "I don't know I guess you should just call me Sam. I don't know. I just don't feel like myself right now. Yesterday morning I was Sam and now all the sudden I'm Kelly. I feel like I don't know myself anymore. I know I still look like Sam and I act like Sam but after I talked to Gibbs I just felt like I'm his Kelly. He told me about her.. I mean me.. What I was like before the crash and.. I have no clue how I should be now.. I just want to wake up and be an 8 year old girl again without any of this drama". Tony thought about what he should do or say. A joke. That will always help at any situations. "Well I wouldn't want that. I would be going to prison for a long time if I had sex with a 8 year old" Sam laughed so hard. She knew one thing: whether she was Sam or Kelly.. She loved this man. No matter what. He made her smile. Everyday.

Couple days went by. Tony didn't work for the rest of the week due to his concussion and because he wanted to spend time with Sam. Sam was too scared to call Gibbs and Gibbs was afraid to call Sam. This situation was just too weird. On sunday Tony and Sam were having a breakfast in Tony's apartment when there was o knock on the door. Tony went to open the door for their guest. It was gibbs. "Hey boss. What are you doing here?", "I was hoping to see Kelly. Is she here?" Tony wondered about the situation. It was weird that Gibbs called her girlfriend Kelly. "yeah she's here. Come in". Gibbs stepped inside and he saw Sam in the kitchen. "Hey Kels. How are you?" Sam smiled brightly. She was glad that he came, she didn't have courage to call him. "I'm fine Gibbs thanks. How are you? What are you doing here?". Gibbs began to explain the reasons for his visit. "Well.. I don't think you remember but today is actually your birthday. I got you a present. Since we don't know each other very well I really didn't know what to get for you.. But I hope you like this. Happy birthday". Gibbs handed her an envelop. She was smiling so bright that Gibbs was once again close crying. Her smile was so beautiful. Oh god. He had missed that smile more than anything. Sam opened the envelop.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god tickets to Bon Jovi's concert next weekend here in DC! How did you know Gibbs? I never told you how much I like this band". Gibbs was glad. She liked her present. "Well that was the first thing I heard about you actually. About 5 months ago Dinozzo told us that he was dating this girl but then he had found out that she was a Bon Jovi fan and he thought that he should break up with you because Bon Jovi is way too corny. This thing was the first thing I found out about my daughter after all these years. I just felt that those tickets would be special. And also I wanted to torture Tony a little bit because he hasn't been at work a lot this week. Tony is going with you to that show". Tony just rolled his eyes and sighed and sam laughded. Sam just wanted to hug Gibbs. And that's exactly what she did. "thank you thank you thank you".

Next week was quiet also. Sam and Gibbs decided that they would celebrate their reunion with the NCIS team on friday. Gibbs invited the team over to his house. They were ordering pizza, drinking, playing board games and just chatting. When Tony and Sam entered Gibbs' house Sam was immediately attacked by the goth. Sam felt like suffocating when Abby hugged her. But still she felt like it was nice and she hugged her back. Abby let go of her and started once again talking way too much. " Oh my god I can't believe this. You are Gibbs' daughter. This is so cool. You can be my sister. Gibbs is like a father to me and he's the best father you can have. You'll see. Or I don't know if you already have or what but Gibbs is so nice when you get to kno..." Abby was cut off by Gibbs. "Abbs. Let them come properly inside before you suffocate them. Hi guys". Sam and Gibbs share somehow awkward hug and Sam gave his father the bottles of vine they had brought with them. Gibbs decided that this situation definitely needed alcohol and he went to grab glasses for everyone.

Tony and Sam went to the livingroom where McGee, Ziva, Palmer and Ducky all were waiting for them. Abby came behind Tony and Sam and started to introduce Sam again to the team. "May I have your attention everyone? This girl right here is Sam Costner A.K.A Kelly Gibbs. This is official announcement. She is Gibbs' daughter". Everyone smiled at Abby's announcement. They all had heard about this situation and also Abby knew that they knew but somehow she needed to make this thing more official. They sat down, chatted, ate pizza and drank vine. Everyone was having a great time. They all loved Sam. She was smart, funny, and she was so polite but still she knew how to stand up for herself. She was just perfect. It was amazing how well Sam fit in to their little family. When Sam and Tony left home she had a huge smile on her face. She really enjoyed spending time with her father. And with her new family.

On saturday it was time to go to the Bon Jovi concert. Tony had a surprise for her. He had planned to ask her to marry him. They haven't been together long but Tony just knew that she was the perfect woman for her. And he didn't want to give her some lame proposal so he had been planning this thing the whole week. They were on the line waiting to get into the Verizon Center to see the show when Tony couldn't take it anymore. He was feeling so guilty over the fact that he hadn't told his boss that he was going to propose to Sam. Or kelly. "I have to go make one quick phonecall. I'll be back soon. Stay in the line", he told her. He walked away from Sam, so far that she couldn't see him. Then He dialed his bossman's number.

Gibbs: "Gibbs"  
Tony: "Hi boss, it's Dinozzo"  
Gibbs: "I know Tony, saw your name in my phone's screen. What is it?" Gibbs was a in a bad mood today.  
Tony: "I need to ask you something..." He really hesitated asking his boss about this.  
Gibbs: "shoot"  
Tony: "I am about to propose to Sam" Gibbs went silent. After a moment Tony decided to speak.

Tony: "Boss. Are you there?"

Gibbs: "yeah I'm here"  
Tony: " so... what.. do you think?"

Gibbs: "I.. I.. I honestly don't know.."

Tony: "Well do you.. give me a permission to do this or..?"  
Gibbs: "Would it make a difference if I didn't?"  
Tony: "Well I don't know.. I guess not. I love her. I'm doing this either way. I just really wanted your support on this"

Gibbs: "Well if you were ready to propose to her even though you weren't sure I would gave you a permission.. I mean.. You have never disobeyd an order but If you are brave enough to break the rules for Sam I guess I'm okay with it. You seem to be serious with her.  
Tony: "oh, this went very emotional boss. Thanks. I do love her and I'm going to make her happy if she lets me. Thanks boss. See you later. Rock n' roll." Tony laughed. Why on earth would he say rock n roll to his boss. Maybe he was more nervous than he tought.

Gibbs stood in his basement in silence. He was happy that her daughter was happy but he couldn't help wondering what kind of a husband Dinozzo would be for his baby daughter. Dinozzo had been dating a lot of woman. And he'd been doing stuff that Gibbs wanted to slap him for. But he seemed to make his daughter happy. Although he wasn't ready to give her away to marriage when he had just gotten her back. Oh crap. Gibbs needed a glass of bourbon so badly.

Tony came back to Sam and after they were on the line for while they made it inside the Verizon center to their seats. Tony checked his pocket. Yes. The ring was still in there. Sam had no idea that something was going on. Then the show started. They were having a great time. Even Tony had fun eventhough he had been sceptical about the band. Then came that one song Tony had been waiting. Tony had planned to propose to her during this song. He had learned the lyrics during this week and when the song started she took Sam's hands and made her look towards him. Oh god he really wasn't a man like this. This was so corny. He needed to stop being a wuss and start be a man.. Well.. maybe after this day.. He started to sing to her with the band on the background. She was so overwhelmed by the fact that her boyfriend had been learning lyrics from a bon jovi song. Tony sang to whole chorus to her:

Id hold you  
Id need you  
Id get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
Id love you  
Id please you  
Id tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonights

after singing those words to her he bent down on one knee. She was shocked. Is this really happening? Is Tony going to propose?

"Will you marry me?" That was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. Even though the band was still playing the song in the background the only thing she could hear was Tony's words all over again.

"YES YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU" She jumped to hug him and the crowd next to him clapped their hands together for them. Tony didn't get a chance to put the ring in her finger because she had jumped so fast to hug him. Tony finally put the ring on her finger. She loved it. It was perfect. Just like him. They kissed till the end of that song.

After the show was over they went to Sam's place. They spent the whole night in bed. Doing anything but sleeping. The next morning they decided to move in together. Their life seemed so perfect right now. And all Sam could think about was how to tell her father about all of this.

Tony and Sam went to talk to Gibbs later that day. When Gibbs saw from the window that his daugher and her boyfriend or maybe fiance were coming he went to open the door. "Well. How did it go?" Sam showed her left hand were the ring was shining. Gibbs smiled so brightly that he was worried that maybe his face would break. All of his doubts were all gone when he saw how happy his daughter was. What Sam was about to say made him even more happier. " Gibbs. Would you like to walk me down the aisle?" Gibbs was nearly crying. He wasn't emotional usually so this was weird. He decided to play cool and he told her "what do you think kels?" and gave her the biggest hug he could possible give.

On monday the ncis team went back to work. There was a dead marine who had died because of a major head trauma. His skul was fractured and he had died pretty fast. Murder weapon was a guitar. Abby found some prints in it and she got a match. She sent the address to Gibbs. Gibbs started to grab his things. "Ziva you will come with me, Abby found prints and now we got the address. Dinozzo and McGee! Abby found out who our dead marine is, you will find out where this man lived and go to search his house." They all started to do their tasks.

While Gibbs was driving Abby called him. He put her on a speaker. " Guys this guy has to be the killer. The saliva in the victim's face belonged to this same man. He probaply spit to our vic's face. And the prints in the guitar were actually ON the blood, so he was touching the guitar after he had hit him with it and gotten blood on it. This man was not smart. He left the murder weapon right there with the prints in it. This was an easy case. I ran a background check on him and found nothing interesting. Nothing unusual. Nothing to connect him to our victim" Gibbs nodded even though Abby couldn't see it. "okay thanks Abbs, we'll find the connection between them. Good job." and he hang up the phone.

They arrived to the house and went immediately to knock the door. He started to cuff the man and read him his rights " I'm special agent Gibbs. You're under arrest for the murder of Jack Walker. You have a right to remain si.." Gibbs didn't have time to finish his sentence when he saw a woman behind their suspect. It was Sam. "What are you doing here Kels?". "I came by to tell my brother that I've found my father and that I'm getting married. What the hell are you doing? Why are you cuffing Tyler?" Gibbs froze. Their murder suspect was his daughter's adoption brother. This situation was so wrong. He had to arrest the brother of his daughter.

Gibbs started calmly to explain: "I'm sorry Kels. But we have a reason to believe that your brother Tyler has commit a murder and we have to arrest him". "WHAT?" sam shouted. "Gibbs what the fuck.. you can't do this. He isn't a murderer. There has to be some kind of mistake here. You are not going to arrest him." Ziva looked Gibbs with confusion. Should he take this man to the car or what should she do. Gibbs thought things for a moment. He knew that he only had bad options. Either he would let a killer to get free or he would make her daughter suffer by arresting her brother. He had to do what was right. "Take him to the car Ziva".

Sam started to cry and shout "What the hell Gibbs you can't do this. He's innocent. Please don't do this. He hasn't done anything. TYLER! TYLER!" she screamed after his brother who calmly stepped into the car. Gibbs tried to comfort Sam. "Kels I know this must be hard but if he's innocent then we well find out and let him leave. But right now we have evidence that says that your brother killed a human being". Sam was crying so bad. This was so wrong. "No Gibbs that's not true. He's a good man. Not some murdered. Don't do this. I'm begging you. Don't". What Sam said next broke Gibbs' heart. "Dad. Please don't do this". Jethro Gibs didn't know what to do or what to say. His baby daugher had called him dad for the first time in over 20 years. And it was because she didn't want him to arrest her brother. Gibbs didn't know what to do. He just hugged Sam but she didn't hug him back.  
**  
To be continued**


End file.
